Since recorded time mankind has used bodies of water whether naturally formed or man-made for recreational and therapeutic uses. More recently man-made "bodies of water" have included hot tubs generally made out of wood staves and generally circular in shape, fiberglass and acrylic spas of various shapes, and in-ground and above-ground pools. For purposes of this application "hot tub", includes fiberglass and acrylic spas, hot tubs traditionally made from wood staves, and other spas, tubs and pools for holding water and people.
As part of the therapeutic use of these bodies of water, people have adapted them for various forms of exercise which would include running in place and other aerobic exercises. The increased drag provided by the water serves to make these forms of exercise quite effective while the buoyancy of the water reduces the amount of impact, making aquatic exercise safer than some other forms of exercise.
Acrylic and fiberglass spas generally have molded seats which are immovable. Thus, these forms of hot tubs are not readily conducive to the exercise mentioned since the immovable seats take up a large area of the hot tub. Other hot tubs have no seats and allow for the exercise mentioned. However, the lack of seats limits the use of the hot tub to exercise and does not permit the user to assume a seated position when relaxing. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for hot tub seating which is movable to provide additional area when aquatic exercise is desired in the hot tub and yet can be readily returned into position for seating when more relaxing use of the hot tub is desired. The present invention provides this and other advantages, as will become apparent from the following figures and accompanying detailed description.